Our First Valentine's Day Together
by YukiKitsune103
Summary: :: Alpha One-Shot ::  /Squeal to Happy New Year\  /Late Valentine and Yukimura's b'day fic\ Sanada and Yukimura spends their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Shounen-ai. Implied sex. Other pairings mentioned. UPDATED SIDE ONE-SHOT
1. Our First Valentine's Day Together

**A/N: If you're wondering why I haven't updated my two on going fics for so long, THIS FIC IS THE CAUSE OF IT! qOrz**

**Ever since the Silver fic I did on Valentine's Day, I thought that I should do one for Alpha as well, that's why I got started on this fic, but because of part-time jobs, distractions and other stuffs, I've been holding this fic back for MORE THAN A MONTH damnit! T^T And I kinda don't feel like continuing with the stories at the moment... xP**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO YUKIMURA SEIICHI-BUCHOU AND OSHITARI KENYA! And myself too~ :D**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Boy X Boy, Implied sex, major OOCness(from both Sanada and Yukimura). Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei.**

**P.S: I apologize for the lousy summary, as well as the fact that the characters for the fic isn't stated, wanted to edit it but couldn't, blame FF(dot)net for it. :/**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day again in Rikkaidai Fuzoku, where girls strive to pass chocolates to the ones they admire, and guys gladly accepted the chocolates they get from girls. But that fact is not true for all of the regulars in Rikkai's tennis club, seeing how each of them are rather mutually attracted towards another male rather than the female species.

That's why lots of girls in school cried in despair when they see the Trickster of the courts engaged in a heavy make out session with the Gentleman of the courts in the middle of the corridor, wishing his boyfriend a happy Valentine's Day and offering him a box of chocolates after that. As well as when they saw the Sophomore Ace clinging happily onto the Master as said Master ate the chocolates he got for him. And they promptly fainted when they saw the Defense and Volley specialists joking happily while eating a box of chocolates together, courtesy of the Volley specialist.

But then they remembered one more person, the Demigod of the team, was still single (because no one is brave enough to pass chocolates to the Emperor even if they did like him). And the girls immediately perked up at that. _That_ was until they remembered another thing, something which just happened during around New Year's period.

Yukimura Seiichi _was_ single until that day.

All the girls knows it, seeing as how a certain Trickster was selling pictures of the kiss between the Demigod and the Emperor at the shrine about a month ago, spreading the new relationship that happened between the Demigod and his Emperor.

So even now the Demigod was unavailable already, the girls sighed to themselves. _Why must the Rikkai tennis club's regulars be gay?_ They all thought together.

* * *

Yukimura sighed softly him to himself as he walked along the school corridors, searching for somebody. School was over already, and there was still some time before club practice, Renji can settle everything without him, so he went to find someone first, he _had_ to find him, because he didn't want to do it in front of the rest of the regulars.

He then spotted a girl who he thinks is from _his_ class, and went up to her, asking about _his_ whereabouts. The girl told him that _he_ might be in the library searching for some books related to their assignment, Yukimura thanked her with a dashing smile, and walked towards the library, never once noticing how the girl promptly fainted once his back was turned away from her.

As Yukimura made his way towards the library, many girls tried to offer him chocolates even when the whole school should know by now (courtesy of Niou) that he's not single any more, and won't be for a long time. So instead he just flashed them a smile of apology, making the girls swoon at that.

Once he reached the library, he scanned around the place, searching for someone familiar, not spotting him, he went deeper into the library, to the quieter area and found _him_, sitting all alone engrossed in a book. Smiling, Yukimura made his way over as quietly as he could, walking one round to end up behind _him_, before slowly wrapping his arms around _him_.

"Y-Yukimura!"

Yukimura chuckled gently, leaning down to place a soft kiss on _his_ cheek. "How many times must I tell you, it's Seiichi, not 'Yukimura'."

"S-Seiichi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for practice?"

"I could say the same to you, Genichirou." The Emperor of Rikkai sighed lightly at his lover's antics, but a small smile betrayed his usual stoic features.

"I'm just reading up on information for the next class assignment, I would be down soon."

"Is that so? I came looking for you because I wanted to give you this," Yukimura said, before placing a box of chocolates on the table, "happy Valentine's Genichirou." he smiled gently.

Sanada couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face, one that was solely reserved for Yukimura. "You made them?" A nod from the Demigod confirmed the fact. "Thank you Seiichi."

Yukimura's smile got wider when Sanada turned to kiss his jaw, smiling at his lover for over a month. "Are you free after practice?" Sanada asked softly, turning his body slightly so that he's facing Yukimura.

"Yes, I'm free after practice, why?" Yukimura asked, even though he already has a good guess on what Sanada wants to ask.

Sanada paused slightly, a small visible blush on his cheek which made Yukimura smile even wider, "I would like to treat you dinner at a restaurant," Sanada then continued the rest in a soft tone, "and a night over at my house."

Yukimura knew too well on what Sanada meant about the second thing, and he himself blushed lightly at that, before replying, "Sure, I'm more than happy to."

Sanada nodded, trying to keep his usual stoic face in check, but when Yukimura's lips descended on to his, some of the rational thoughts of his were thrown out of the window as he kissed his lover back slowly, his arms going around Yukimura to bring him down so that his lover was sitting on his lap as they continued to kiss. Sanada was secretly glad that he chose to sit somewhere where no one can spot them easily, because he would rather commit suicide then let anyone catch him engaging in an intimate act with his beloved.

Yukimura wrapped his arms around Sanada's neck as they continued the kiss, Sanada licked Yukimura's lips, a silent request for Yukimura, asking him for permission to deepen it. Yukimura parted his lips, and Sanada slid his tongue inside, caressing his lover's mouth slowly. Yukimura responded to the kiss, his own tongue sliding into Sanada's mouth, doing the same as his lover, his hands sliding down from Sanada's neck to his uniform, a smirk on his lips as he slowly popped the buttons off Sanada's blazer one by one.

* * *

Practice has started in the tennis club, but the buchou and fukubuchou of the team seemed to be absent, no one questions about it, not even the regulars, because they all know that it meant death by Yukimura's hands if they did so.

And that's why no one said anything when Yukimura and Sanada came out from the clubroom after getting changed, and said nothing when they saw the slight limp Yukimura's having, and how swollen their lips looked.

"Sanada and I apologies for being late, we would do one hundred laps for it, all of you shall resume normal activity, and Renji will oversee everything until we return from our laps, is that understood?" Yukimura smiled softly when he addressed the regulars.

"Hai, buchou!" Everyone on the courts rang out, before the sweet buchou and the stoic fukubuchou started to run their laps.

Once the strongest two were out of earshot, the regulars started talking amongst themselves.

"What do you think the both of them did?" Jackal asked first.

"There's a ninety-eight percent chance that Seiichi and Genichirou had sex before they came for practice."

"But Sanada-kun was in the library preparing for his assignment."

"Ninety percent that Seiichi went to find him and things got carried away."

"Buchou and fukubuchou had sex in the library? Eww!"

"Maa Akaya, it's not as if Yanagi and you didn't had sex before. Puri."

"Shut up Niou-senpai." Akaya blushed furiously.

"Make me. Piyo."

"Niou-kun, stop trying to rile Kirihara-kun up."

"And if I don't?"

"… You're sleeping on the floor the next time."

"… I'm sorry Hiroshi."

"Glad that you got my message."

"Thanks Yagyuu-senpai!"

"It was nothing Kirihara-kun."

"Niou is so whipped."

"Shut up fatty."

"I'm not one!" A scowl.

"Obese then. Puri." A smirk.

"Couch." A glint from a pair of glasses.

"Shutting up." A zipping motion with hands and lips.

"Good."

"Thanks Yagyuu."

"Don't mention it Marui-kun."

"Eighty-five percent Niou obeys Yagyuu because Yagyuu's the seme."

"No shit Sherlock, it isn't obvious?"

"What do you mean by that Niou-senpai?"

"I gave Hiroshi chocolates, on Valentine's Day, thought that should be a dead giveaway." Niou smirked, hooking an arm around Yagyuu's shoulders.

"I wasn't there to witness it if you didn't realize Niou." Yanagi replied calmly.

"… Piyo."

"Regulars, eighty laps for not practicing!" And the gossiping regulars jerked slightly at the voice of their buchou, who was walking towards them with his never falling jersey flowing with the wind and their fukubuchou walking behind him, both of them sweating only a little even after running a hundred laps around the courts. "And what Sanada and I did was none of your business,"

"H-hai, buchou." And the regulars ran off to complete their assigned laps, muttering softly and blaming each other (technically it was Jackal who got the blame in the end) for not keeping a lookout for Yukimura. And seriously to tell the truth, one hundred laps within twenty minutes were a little _too_ fast if you asked them.

"Seiichi, they need more laps."

"Maa Genichirou, it's Valentine's Day, cut them some slack won't you."

"How can you say that Seiichi, we're not supposed to… 'slack' as you call it."

"Not even for me?" Yukimura made a cute pouting expression, one the melts the Emperor's heart instantly.

"… Just for today."

"Thank you Genichirou." The Demigod beamed happily, pecking Sanada's cheeks lightly, earning some cat calls and wolf whistles from the third year non-regulars, whom all froze at the glare the Emperor sent them.

* * *

"Practice is over, first years pick the balls up, the rest, finish up and you're done for the day." Yukimura ordered after a long day of tennis practice. Everyone scurried to pack up, especially those who have their special someone, so that they can celebrate Valentine's together. Even the regulars are eager to leave the courts as soon as possible.

Yanagi was going to bring Akaya to the arcade to satisfy his younger lover's gaming needs, before bringing him out for a nice Valentine dinner. Niou and Yagyuu were intending to spend it at Yagyuu's house, where many unspeakable things are said to happen according to them. Marui and Jackal will be going over to Marui's, where the Volley Specialist will whip up a Valentine meal himself for Jackal.

So once everyone finished packing up, they left the place immediately, leaving the buchou and fukubuchou of the team alone, since it was their duty to lock up the place. Which was something Sanada was secretly glad about, because it meant he could act a little more affectionate towards his beloved, and that was something which Yukimura was glad about as well.

Especially when he was currently in the showers when a body equally naked as his was pressed against his back and arms are wrapped around his body, making the Demigod shivering slightly at the contact.

"G-Genichirou…"

"Let's shower together Seiichi, it's faster. Don't want to miss out the reservation now do you?"

"Hai." Yukimura replied, a soft blush visible on his cheek which made Sanada smiled lightly.

The two exchanged soft touches and kisses while helping the other to clean up, sharing touches which held no sensual intent at all, just love and admiration towards the other.

"Genichirou, where are you bringing me for dinner later?" Yukimura asked in curiosity as Sanada shampooed his hair for him.

"It's a secret, Seiichi. Otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

Yukimura looked back at his fukubuchou, a small and cute pout shown on his face, a tactic he used to try on the stoic fukubuchou whenever he wants to get something yet the fukubuchou don't allow it. But he was surprised when Sanada didn't get swayed this time, so he tried another tactic: Whining to him.

"Genichirou~ Tell me~" Yukimura whined cutely, pressing his back against Sanada, changing his normal tone to a slightly higher tone, almost like a kid trying to pester his parents to get him something.

"No means no, Seiichi. Not even your pout nor your whining will sway me today." Sanada replied with his ever present stoicism, scrubbing soap onto and down his buchou's back.

Yukimura can only sigh softly inwardly after giving up from trying to get an answer from Sanada, instead letting Sanada wash the suds away from him, before doing the same back to his fukubuchou.

* * *

After both Sanada and Yukimura were done with showering, they quickly got dressed up into their casual clothing, because Sanada said that it looks more presentable then their school uniform. Yukimura was rather surprised when he found out that Sanada actually brought those casual clothing out, even more because those clothes that he offered to him were his own. Sanada never did mention how he managed to get his hands on Yukimura's clothes though.

"Are we there yet?" Yukimura asked, as the couple continued to walk through the road, seeing other couples walking together, enjoying this day of love to the fullest.

Sanada nodded his head, smiling extremely slightly to his beloved bluenette. "It's just around the corner." Yukimura nodded, grasping their hands together lighter, to seek and offer warmth at the same time, the cold breeze of winter making him shiver slightly. Sanada noticed that, and wrapped his hand around Yukimura's waist instead, holding his beloved close to him.

The two continued to walk, and when they reached around the corner, Yukimura was surprised to see the restaurant that Sanada bought him to. It was the very same one that he told the stoic fukubuchou about just merely a week ago. The restaurant was famous for its grilled fish, but Yukimura told Sanada that it was rather expensive and that reservations had to be placed first in order to dine there.

"Genichirou y-you…" Yukimura said softly, lost of words for once, feeling extremely giddy about the fact Sanada did this just for him. "It must have cost a lot."

"Anything for you Seiichi." Replied Sanada, and earned a huge hug from his beloved, who buried his face into his board chest, so touched by Sanada's action that he was tearing, since Sanada felt some wetness on his shirt.

"Thank you so much, Genichirou." Sanada smiled very softly towards Yukimura, lifting his chin up and engaged the Demigod in a soft kiss, wiping the tears away from the corner of Yukimura's eyes with his thumb.

"Like I said Seiichi, anything for you. Let's go then." Taking Yukimura's hand into his, Sanada brought the both of them over to the front of the restaurant, holding his beloved's hand tight.

The waitress greeted them as they reached the entrance of the restaurant, asking whether they have placed a reservation for the restaurant.

"I made a reservation under the name Sanada." Sanada told the waitress, who checked through the reservation list and nodded her head. "Follow me please, sir and miss." The waitress said, as she led the couple into the restaurant.

'_Miss' huh?_ Yukimura though with a silent chuckle, he must have look extremely feminine towards the waitress for her to call him that. Sanada only mused silently at the fact that the waitress called his lover as a female, Yukimura was wearing a shirt that was suitable for both sexes along with a pair for tight fitting jeans. To Sanada, those clothing did make him a little feminine, but not to the extent of being mistaken as a girl.

"Do I really look like a girl, Genichirou?" Yukimura asked in a soft voice as the waitress lead them, the stoic fukubuchou shook his head at that.

"A little, because of your clothes, I just didn't expect that you get mistaken as a girl that easily." Sanada answered truthfully, not intending to lie to his beloved.

"Hmm, maybe I could wear a dress next time, it'll be more convincing." The bluenette chuckled softly.

"Don't." Sanada replied almost expressionlessly.

"And why?" Yukimura asked with a small but playful smile.

"I don't want anyone to see you in it." Sanada replied in an extremely soft tone that wasn't really like him.

"So does that mean that you want to see me in a dress?" Yukimura asked after the waitress lead them to the far back of the restaurant, where there was only the two of them, the both thanking the waitress as she went to collect the menu.

"…" Yukimura could see the slightly visible blush Sanada has on his face, and mentally reminded himself to remember to get a dress or two someday.

"Here are your menus sir and miss." The waitress from before came back, placing the menus on the table before bowing politely and walked away to served the other customers.

"What would like to eat Seiichi? You can order whatever you want, money isn't a problem." Sanada asked, looking opposite towards his bluenette who was reading through the menu.

Yukimura looked up from the menu and answered in a concerned tone, "But Genichirou, it's the money you've been saving since young."

"It really is alright Seiichi, my mother did forked in some money when I mentioned that I'll be bring you for dinner out. She really likes you."

Yukimura looked a little doubtful, but sighed softly, giving in to Sanada's words. The bluenette got the waitress over and ordered his favorite grilled fish, whereas Sanada ordered grilled beef for himself, and the both just ordered a cup of plain water.

"Would you like to have deserts as well?" The waitress asked when she finished writing down their orders.

Yukimura gave Sanada a questioning look, and Sanada got the message, nodding his head lightly, and Yukimura turned towards the waitress, "We'll have one strawberry shaved ice for desert that's all." Sanada raised his brow at the slightly feminine voice Yukimura used, and Yukimura only gave him a small grin as the waitress nodded and left.

"What are you up to now Seiichi?" Sanada cast a questioning look towards Yukimura.

"Just making things more convincing." The bluenette smiled back,

"You don't have to do it."

"Entertain me won't you Genichirou, it's Valentine's after all."

A short pause, before a small sigh was heard, "Just for today." _The things I do for you_. Sanada thought towards himself._ But if it's for you, I don't mind._

Yukimura gave his fukubuchou a victorious grin, and Sanada naturally smiled back very slightly at that.

The waitress brought their orders over after around ten minutes, and the couple started eating with a soft "Itadakimasu.", with Yukimura trying to feed Sanada his grilled fish every so often, and Sanada only accepted the fish that was offered into his mouth with a complain.

Yukimura's rather keen hearing heard the whispers of "So sweet." or "How adorable." From around the counter where a few waitresses are standing, and flashed his signature smile over at them slightly, making the waitresses giggle to themselves

Sanada looked up from his food and gave Yukimura a somewhat confused look, and Yukimura only shook his head slightly, telling him that nothing was going on.

The couple finished with their dinner, before Yukimura got the waitress to bring over their desert. "Genichirou, sit over here." The Demigod then said, patting the empty seat next to him, smiling softly towards his lover.

The Emperor wordlessly moved to sit next to Yukimura, just in time when the waitress brought their deserts over.

"Enjoy your desert." The waitress said before leaving them alone again.

Yukimura took a spoonful of shaved ice and held it out to Sanada, "Say 'ahh'." he said, making Sanada blush slightly at the action.

"S-Seiichi… You don't have to spoon feed me."

Yukimura only smiled even wider, and Sanada sweatdropped a little and sighed a little, before opening his mouth with a soft "Ahh." as Yukimura fed him the spoonful of shaved ice. And from his new sitting arrangement, he can obviously see that several waitresses were looking over to where Yukimura and he are, chuckling and giggling amongst themselves, and felt like burying himself into a hole to hide his embarrassment.

"Seiichi, are you doing this on purpose?"

"Saa." Yukimura gave his signature smile, his innocent looking smile. And Sanada only shook his head in defeat at that. "At lease I didn't mouth feed you." Yukimura added, and Sanada gave him a rather shocked expression, before the bluenette added another "Just kidding.".

The two continued to eat the shaved ice together, or more like Yukimura feeding Sanada before feeding himself again, and Sanada looking extremely awkward in this situation, yet he could not do anything about it because this was his _Yukimura_ you are talking about.

"Gochisosama." The couple said together once they've finished the shaved ice, and they walked towards the counter to pay for their meal, Sanada then took out his wallet to take out the money.

"You're such a sweet boyfriend." He heard a waitress telling him, and blushed involuntarily, nodding slightly.

"A-ah."

"Bringing your girlfriend out for a Valentine's meal." She added, and Sanada wanted to facepalm right in front of the waitress, just how in the world does Yukimura looked like a female to them right now?

Yukimura, like always, smiled sweetly at the comment, poking Sanada in the ribs to remind him to actually pay for the meal and not just stand there like a frozen person. Sanada, who managed to snap out of it swiftly paid for the meal, and the couple left as soon as they're allowed, making their way back to Sanada's home.

"Genichirou, you still haven't told me how come you have my clothes with you when I asked just now."

"I got them from your mother when I went over to your house and asked her for permission to allow you to stay overnight."

"Souka," Yukimura paused for a moment, before asking again, "Wait, when did you visit my house?"

"Yesterday night, I wanted to ask you out then, but your mother told me that you already retired for the night, so I asked her instead, before asking you just now. And she told me to hold onto your clothes first, since she didn't want to spoil the surprise."

Yukimura chuckled softly, that was definitely something his mother would do, since she was very attached towards the stoic fukubuchou, saying that her Seiichi will definitely be safe with a boyfriend like Sanada around.

Oh right, both parties' family _does_ know that they're in a committed relationship right now, and are actually very supportive over both Sanada and Yukimura, even Sanada's grandfather agreed to this relationship.

The two finally reached the door of the Sanada household, and Sanada took out his keys, opening the door and stepping in with a soft 'Tadaima', and the bluenette after him stepped in with a 'Ojamashimasu".

"Okaeri Genichirou, Yukimura-kun." Sanada's mother greeted them with a smile. With both Sanada's father and grandfather in the kitchen. "Did you two have a nice dinner?"

Yukimura nodded his head politely, smiling ever so sweetly, "We did Sanada-san, and thank you for allowing me over for the night today."

"Of course Yukimura-kun, don't mentioned it, it's Valentine's after all. Hope you'll have fun with Genichirou later, just remember to tune your volumes down."

"M-Mother…" Sanada blushed at his mother's words, feeling extremely awkward about the situation and took Yukimura's hand in his, pulling him up towards his room and away from the adults. Even Yukimura blushed slightly at the comment.

"Have fun!" Sanada's mother added to the retreating pair with a smile.

After making entering his room, Sanada offered to take Yukimura's belongings, and placed them at one corner of his room along with his own, whereas Yukimura flopped down onto Sanada's bed, rolling around like a little kid, which made Sanada smile lightly at that.

The fukubuchou went over to the door, closing and locking it, making sure that no one will enter the room and interrupt him and Yukimura's alone time together, before making his way towards his bed. Even after knowing Sanada for more than half of his life, Yukimura always couldn't help but get amazed about that fact that even though his lover lives in a traditional Japanese house, his bedroom is actual rather modern, or as modern as Sanada tried to make it.

Yukimura sits up from the bed, looking at Sanada with a loving look as the other walked over and sat down next to him. The two didn't exchange any words as they both leaned forward and kisses the other slowly and softly on the lips, with all the feelings they want to convey with that single kiss, with Sanada's hand moving to cup Yukimura's face gently as their kiss developed slowly into a more passionate one.

Sanada laid Yukimura down gently onto his bed, shifting so that he's currently hovering over his beloved buchou, caressing his pale and soft face lovingly.

"Genichirou…" Yukimura whispered softly, giving into the deep brown eyes belong to his lover.

"I love you, Seiichi." Sanada answered, closing in their distance again, his hands starting to travel down the sides of Yukimura's body as he looked back into sapphire orbs.

"I love you too."

The couple smiled towards each other before saying at the same time.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

And the couple spent the rest of the night making the sweetest love towards each other on this wonderful day of love.

* * *

**:: Omake ::**

A few days after Valentine's Day, pictures started flowing around the school again, and this time, it was the picture of Yukimura feeding Sanada shaved ice inside the restaurant where they spent Valentine's Day evening at.

Sanada immediately assumed that the culprit was none other than Niou Masaharu, and ordered him to run _two hundred_ laps as punishment. Niou gave a confused look, and tried to argued that it _wasn't_ him who did it, but because he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Sanada's famous _Tarundoru!Slap_, he didn't say anything and ran the laps without any complains.

As the rest of the members continued with the practice, a red headed regular and a curly haired regular gave another a rather expensive looking book inside the clubroom.

"Thank you for the book Marui-kun, Kirihara-kun."

"No no no." Akaya said, shaking his head furiously.

"Right, we should thank _you_, Yagyuu."

"Now why would you say that?"

"For getting Niou-senpai to run all those laps of course!"

* * *

**Once again Sanada is OOC, oh well, I love him as a romantic anyway. By the way my dear readers, feel free to drop me a message in your reviews if you want to read the two cut off lemons okay? Don't be shy~ ;) I'll make a separate story, or I'll just add them in as another part of this one-shot.**

******So did you like it? Hate it? Please read and review~ Thanks! And NO flammers!**  


_YukiKitsune 103_


	2. Lemon: Library

**A/N: Like I promised, I made another one-shot on the Valentine's fic, I decided to give up on the second part of the lemon which Sanada and Yukimura did at Sanada's home, because that will just take up even more of my time, and I'm pretty sure that you guys still want to read my TeniMyu fic as well as my Alpha fic right? So yeah... xP**

******Warning: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Sex, major OOCness(from both Sanada and Yukimura). Don't like? Don't read.**

******Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei.**  


******P.S: You don't have to read this if you're uncomfortable with it, since this is pretty much a solo fic by itself, but I'm not against you if you want to read it anyway... 8D**

* * *

_Yukimura wrapped his arms around Sanada's neck as they continued the kiss, Sanada licked Yukimura's lips, a silent request for Yukimura, asking him for permission to deepen it. Yukimura parted his lips, and Sanada slid his tongue inside, caressing his lover's mouth slowly. Yukimura responded to the kiss, his own tongue sliding into Sanada's mouth, doing the same as his lover, his hands sliding down from Sanada's neck to his uniform, a smirk on his lips as he slowly popped the buttons off Sanada's blazer one by one._

* * *

"Seiichi! Not here!" Sanada hissed softly, even though he indulged Yukimura in a kiss, he did not expect that his petite lover would try to strip him in a library, of all places!

"But Genichirou…" Yukimura pouted, pressing his rather aroused body against Sanada's, making the stoic fukubuchou groan lightly. The buchou leaned down and whispered in a seductive tone, "I need you right now, Genichirou." his hands trailing up and down Sanada's chest lightly, leaning over to nip his lover's ear lightly.

_There's no__t__ much people around right now, so why are you hesitating?_ Sanada heard a voice inside him saying, and he was rather tempted to give in to that voice. His beloved was straddling him right now, pressing his body against his own, with said body being aroused, and it was slowly making Sanada aroused as well. And Yukimura's sweet voice is starting to sway his decision too.

"S-Seiichi… We really can't." He tried to resist his lover's temptation, but failed miserably when Yukimura's hand moved towards his crotch, tracing a rather noticeable bludge there.

"But your body says otherwise, Genichirou." Yukimura replied with a playful smirk on his face, tracing the tip of Sanada's forming erection, making the Emperor moan in a barely audible voice.

"Seiichi… D-Don't."

"You know you want this, Genichirou."

"But practice is starting…"

"Renji will take care of it, we'll just need to run some laps." Yukimura said as he licked the shell of Sanada's earlobe, making the boy shiver, and he unconsciously thrust his hips up lightly against Yukimura's, making both boys groan lightly.

"Seiichi…" Sanada said, he resolve slowly breaking as his hand went to Yukimura's blazer, unbuttoning them as well, leaning forward to taste his lover's pale skin, but leaving his school tie intact. Yukimura made a soft muffled moan when Sanada's lips touched his nipples, his hands gripping onto Sanada's shoulders tightly.

"G-Genichirou…ahh…"

"You're the one who wanted this, Seiichi." Sanada said with a small smirk as he sucked on Yukimura's nipples, his hand tracing on his lover's growing erection through his pants, palming it and stroking it lightly.

"U-Ugh…mmm…"

"Remember to keep your voice down, Seiichi." Yukimura nodded his head and bit his lips to prevent himself from moaning more at the attention Sanada's giving him.

Yukimura moved his hands down as well, to trace his hand on Sanada's own growing errection, making the other groan lightly. "Genichirou…" The buchou said, dipping his voice down to a slightly more seductive tone, "Let me taste you.

Sanada made no protest at Yukimura's request, and leaned slightly back against the chair that he was sitting on, whereas Yukimura got off his lap with a small smirk, making his way between Sanada's outstretched legs, his hand moving to Sanada's belt, unbuckling it, stroking the rather large budge at the front of his pants, smiling seductively at his lover.

"Seiichi…" Sanada looked down at his kneeling lover, eyes hiding some hint of love and lust together. And Yukimura took that as an invitation, and pulled down the zipper of Sanada's pants, smiling almost sadistically when he saw the slight blush on Sanada's face.

The stoic boy was glad that with their current position, Yukimura's head was covered by the table, so that no one would seem to know what was going on between him and his beloved buchou. Sanada managed to bit back a moan when Yukimura released his cock from the confines of his pants and stroked it, and had to use the rather big book that he was reading to cover up his reddening face when his lover took his cock into his mouth.

"S-Sei…" The capped fukubuchou groaned extremely softly, allowing a slightly more intimate nickname coming out from his mouth as Yukimura kissed the tip of his cock, gathering the leaking precome and sucking gently on it.

"Mmm…" Yukimura hummed softly around the head of Sanada's cock, his hands stroking the thick and long length. Sanada had to bite down on his lips to prevent himself from moaning out loud. Yukimura then licked around the side of his lover's cock, kissing and sucking lightly on it.

"Gen, you taste as good as ever." Yukimura looked up with a hint of mischievousness in it, before taking Sanada's cock fully into his mouth, throating it as deep as he could, and Sanada gripped hard onto the chair at that, biting his lips so had that he was bleeding a little.

Yukimura then released his mouth from Sanada's cock, and moved to suck on his balls while his hands worked on his cock, playing with the tip of the length, making Sanada blush further at his actions.

"Sei… Don't tease…" Sananda managed to say in a low tone, fully wishing right now that he has his cap so that he can cover up his face better. _Damn school rules. _Sanada thought to himself as he tried to bite back another moan that was forming from his lips.

"But you like it anyway Gen, how I wrap my lips around you cock and suck on it, how I lick your delicious cock from the base to the tip."

Sanada can't help but groan at that, he secretly likes it when his lover talked dirty to him, and he felt his cock harden further at that. "Seiichi…" Sanada then looked down at Yukimura with an almost feral look on his face. "I want you, _now_."

Yukimura chuckled lightly at that, "Such thin patience you have Genichirou." And got up from the floor, tucking his lover back into his pants, and Sanada gave Yukimura a confused look as the other boy tidied his attire and walked towards where the shelves are, walking into the deepest part where no one would be able to see them.

Catching Yukimura's silent message, Sanada left the book that he was reading on the table, and walked towards where Yukimura was, a hidden smirk on his lips.

So Yukimura wasn't surprised at all when he was suddenly pushed against the wall, large hands pinning both his wrist as a mouth was against his, indulging him in a heated and desperate kiss.

"M-Mmm…Gen." Yukimura mumbled against Sanada's lips, his arms wrapping themselves around hi lover's neck as he pulled him closer, seeking more from Sanada.

Sanada complied, immediately tugging on Yukimura's belt, swiftly unbuckling it, then pulling down the other's zipper, messaging lightly on Yukimura's clothed cock, making the petite buchou gasps lightly as he rubbed his crotch against Sanada's hand.

"Genichirou…"

"Yes? My Seiichi." Sanada growled in a low tone into Yukimura's ear as he nipped a pale earlobe, his body pressed closely along Yukimura's, his hands unbuttoning the other's uniform for the second time, caressing the pale skin that Sanada loves so much.

"Take me, against the shelves." Yukimura commanded in a superior tone, looking at the taller boy with a gaze filled with lust.

"Your wish is my command, my lovely Seiichi." Sanada replied, wasting no time in pulling down Yukimura's pants and boxers, leaving the buchou's lower half of his body fully bare to the world as he pulled Yukimura uniform so that he can taste the delicious skin that was his beloved.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Yukimura growled in mock anger, glaring daggers at the stoic boy above him, letting out a hiss when he was suddenly pushed towards the shelves with his front to it and his back towards Sanada's front, feeling Sanada's cloth cock against his ass.

Sanada stroked Yukimura's cock with one hand while his other hand moved to free himself. The buchou moaned softly in satisfaction at that, his hips thrusting into Sanada's hand for more friction. Sanada rubbed his own cock against Yukimura's ass once he finished freeing himself, leaning to kiss his lover's neck, nipping on it and leaving ticklish breaths.

"Yes, my highness." Sanada replied, before positioning himself outside of Yukimura's entrance, and thrust into the smaller boy in one go, managing to bury himself fully to the hilt. Yukimura biting his lips so hard in order not to moan and hiss out loud at the sudden intrusion.

Sanada groaned at the tightness that was his beloved, and growls huskily at that, bending his lover down more so that he can settle better inside Yukimura. "Does it hurt, Seiichi?" He asked in a concerned tone, not daring to move in case Yukimura gets hurt.

Said buchou shook his head, gripping hard onto the shelves as he forced his body to relax so that he wouldn't hurt much with Sanada's very well endowed cock inside him. "Just let me get used to it first."

Sanada nodded and he leaned forward, holding Yukimura's body close to him as he fondled with his lover's cock, trying to ease Yukimura's pain, Yukimura moaned slightly in pleasure at that, barring his neck for Sanada as the stoic teen started to nip on his neck, leaving soft kisses on it.

After getting used to Sanada's cock in him, Yukimura started to move lightly, causing the taller boy to groan very slightly as he started to thrust back as well. "U-ugh… Seiichi…"

The bluenette moaned softly, pushing back against Sanada in sync as he gripped onto the shelves tight, "G-Genichirou… haa…ahh... D-Do me harder…" he commanded, which Sanada complied without another word, pounding hard and deep into Yukimura's body, as well as jerking his lover off at the same time.

Yukimura moved one hand and hooked it around Sanada's neck, and pulling the fukubuchou to a heated kiss. Sanada then lifted on of Yukimura's leg up so that he can thrust deeper into his beloved, trying not to care about their currently position being sort of awkward.

Sanada angled his thrusts carefully, trying to search for the spot that will make his lover scream in pleasure (or in their current case, moan). "M-mmm…! Hnnn! Ungh!" Yukimura moaned into his lover's mouth when Sanada managed to hit his prostate, his eyes shut tightly in pleasure.

Sanada indulged by jerking Yukimura off harder as well as thrusting faster into his buchou's tight body. No words were needed now, as both teens are on their verge of release.

"Gen…I'm c-coming…" Yukimura managed to breathe out in a low and soft tone.

Sanada noticed that too, because the buchou was squeezing so hard on his cock that he was having slight problems in trying to hold back his release.

"…Seiichi…you feel so good…" Sanada mumbled against Yukimura's lips, his hands busy in trying to bring release into his lover first.

After a few more skilled thrust to his prostate by Sanada, Yukimura groaned in a low tone and came onto Sanada's hand, muffling his moans as hard as he could. The stoic boy had to try his hardest no to moan out loud when the feminine boy reached his climax, his cock being squeezed tightly by Yukimura's walls.

"…U-ugh… Sei…ichi…" Sanada groaned lightly, releasing into Yukimura after a few more thrust into his beloved, slumping his body lightly against Yukimura's.

Both males were filled with sweat and panted lightly, trying to get down from their post-orgasmic high. Sanada put Yukimura's leg down, turning the other boy to him and kissed him softly, his hands massaging Yukimura's back so that his lover wouldn't feel much pain.

"Was I too hard on you?" Sanada asked in concern, looking at Yukimura with a soft look which was rare to be seen on Sanada Genichirou's face.

Yukimura shook his head, offering a smile towards Sanada, "No, as usual, you were great."

Sanada's lips curved up a little at the comment, taking out some tissue from his school pants to clean away the evidence of their love making, while Yukimura tided up himself, as well as Sanada once the other boy finished with cleaning the shelves.

After making sure that both of they were properly dressed again, Yukimura stuck his head out, and made sure that no one was around before stepping out from the shelves, in which Sanada followed behind.

"Let's go for practice then?" Yukimura asked sweetly, walking towards the table which the two occupied previously,

"Un." Sanada replied, nodding as he took the box of chocolate which his lover had made for him, and walked towards Yukimura, who then linked their arms together as they left the library, making their way towards the courts for practice.

* * *

**I'll try to finish up the next chapter of my TeniMyu fic as soon as possible... School's being a bitch like always, but I have my ways... xD *actually in class right now***

**But I'll give you guys a hint on what's going to happen in my TeniMyu fic~ :D**

_Dinner between Kane, Ouji and Massu, in which Kane left and the other two have some fun to themselves. ;)_

******So did you like it? Hate it? Please read and review~ Thanks! And NO flammers!**

_YukiKitsune 103_


End file.
